<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needing/Getting by Inurshuh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696206">Needing/Getting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh'>Inurshuh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, F/M, Lending a helping hand, NSFW, No Plot, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, all porn, emotionally stunted Tashigi, emotionally stunted Zoro, handjobs, mild bickering like an old married couple, no beta we die like old men, zotash discord prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:39:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The marine woman had called him Roroanoa since the day she found who she was- sometimes pirate, but never Zoro. That would be too familiar, too much of a reminder that the person she had initially met was a decent guy, just so happened to be a pirate hunter turned pirate. Fucking woman focused on titles a lot. Wished she’d focus less on it"</p><p>All porn, no plot, no apologies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needing/Getting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnamars/gifts">lunamars (lunnamars)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Literally got this:</p><p>PROMPT: zotash, Tashigi's already into him and he catches her touching herself, saying his name or whatever, and Zoro is like "hm, I could join her"</p><p>(Tbh, this is no plot, all porn, no apologies.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Got a big plan, this mindset maybe it’s right<br/></em> <em> At the right place and right time, maybe tonight<br/></em> <em> And the whisper or handshake sending a sign<br/></em> <em> Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait nevermind<br/></em> <em>Late night, and passing, mention it flipped her</em><br/>Best friend, who knows saying maybe it slipped</p><p>
  <em> ~~~~~ </em>
</p><p>There’s something fucking hot about watching his enemy fingering herself. Doesn’t know what the fuck he did right today to end up with an eyeful of the wet, panting marine woman but he’s alright with it.  She<em> should </em>look fucking hilarious all things considering. Legs spread, jeans stuck around a single ankle, long hair sticking to her body, tight tank top pulled down and bra cup pushed up as her fingers twisting an exposed nipple. </p><p>Zoro’s more pissed off that he can’t see the woman’s<em> face </em>with it leaned back the way it is but can make out her voice, moaning his name as she rocks her hips against her hand and grinds her clit on her palm. She’s practically dripping, has him licking his lips, heat pooling low in his stomach when he takes in how she’s plunging two fingers inside her pussy and the guttural groan of his name has his dick twitching in interest. Doesn’t even think twice-</p><p>A few short strides and he’s standing in front of her, keeping his footing light as he takes her in- doesn’t want to startle her, not when she’s putting on a hell of a show. Pointless anyway. Woman’s focused on a singular goal- <em> getting off- </em> and isn’t even trying to keep an eye on her surroundings; didn’t feel him getting closer. <em> Shit, the woman doesn’t even feel me and I’m right in front of her. Gotta work on that, Glasses. Need to be aware of your surroundings even when you’re fucked up.   </em></p><p>She whines when she adds another finger, twisting her hand like she’s trying to get the right angle and if the frustrated huff of breath that escapes her is any indication - she’s having a tough time fucking reaching it. </p><p>Would be a shame if she was left like that. Always sad when you’re just close enough but don’t take that final plunge off the edge. Definitely made it better, though, he highly doubts that’s what she’s aiming for. By the flush on her neck, she’s almost there and the aggressive slide of her small fingers just isn’t enough. </p><p>“Z-z-oro-”</p><p>She still has her face turned away from him, but the blood’s rushing through his veins when he eyes the way her chest moves with each pant, the way her legs rub together as she twists and turns on her fingers, palm slamming down on her clit and he fucking loves the wet sounds she’s making. Know’s she’s gotta be wet enough that -</p><p>“A-ah- Why can’t I just- ” Tashigi’s frustrated growl has him smirking when he takes in how the sword nerd tries to force her fingers in faster, twists and pulls sharply on her nipple before sliding her finger down a slow trail between her breasts, her stomach, before flicking her clit. The sound of her stuttering breath as she breathes his name goes straight to his dick. Interested in seeing the other ways the woman could say his name.</p><p>The marine woman had called him Roroanoa since the day she found who she was- sometimes pirate, but never Zoro. That would be too familiar, too much of a reminder that the person she had initially met was a decent guy, just so happened to be a pirate hunter turned pirate.</p><p>Fucking woman focused on titles a lot. Wished she’d focus less on it as he stares at her writhing form, figuring it’s now or never. Woman’s gotten herself worked up but still seems to be falling short- getting more and more frustrated, muttering about a waste of time and how she doesn’t feel any better, something about a stupid pirate. <em> Stupid pirate, you’re stuffing yourself full over and moaning about though.  </em></p><p>Slow shift of her legs and he sees her fingers slowly pulling out. Probably for the fucking best; they weren’t doing much for her anyway. Wonders how she could stop just ‘cause she got a little frustrated. Sometimes you gotta get a lending hand. </p><p>He’s more than happy to help.</p><p>Dropping her head onto the mattress, he likes the way her breath catches in her throat when he lets out a deep<em> tsk. </em> Sliding his hands down her thighs he almost grins at how fast her head snaps up, brown eyes locking with his own, ”Oh.”</p><p>She’s fucking shocked, mouth hanging open and eyes wide as her eyes dart to his hands then to his face, then back again. Thinks her eyes are probably going to get stuck eventually with how rapid they’re flicking between the two points. <em> Shit, that’d be a fucking sight. </em>Snorting because he knows she’d still be throwing battle challenges at him. </p><p>Silence hangs heavy between them before he traces the inside of her thighs with his fingers, nails digging into sensitive skin that has her eyes focused on his hands, startling out of her daze when she feels his grip on her hand, dragging her fingers back to her pussy and rumbling, “Finish what you started.”</p><p>She just squeaks, starts blushing- <em>fucking blushing, after moaning his name while she had a pussy stuffed with three fingers? You gotta be kidding me</em>. The woman was a walking contradiction, a near-permanent headache for the green-haired swordsman. </p><p>“Wha-what are you doing here? How long were you here-” She makes a move to get up and he just brushes a thumb against her pussy, dipping inside lazily before tugging at her clit. </p><p>The deep inhale she takes draws his eye and he lazily smirks as he looks down at her, “Long enough.’ </p><p>If it’s possible, she turns even redder and he likes the way her lips part when he pulls thumb away and traces her lips, tugging at her bottom lip before pushing his thumb inside her mouth. She sucks, swirls her tongue against the nail, and drags it across the skin. Feels the way his stomach muscles clench, blood pounding through his veins as he pulls his thumb out. <em> Fuck. </em>Running his fingers up her neck before circling the base of her throat he doesn’t miss the soft noise of approval she makes before he pulls her tank top over her head, throws it in a corner of the room before he tugs her bra off, breaks it at the straps.</p><p>She makes a tiny noise of discontent but he bites her nipple to distract her, effective as shit as he sucks and tugs with his teeth. She’s shivering, goosebumps raising all over her skin, shivering when he uses his fingers to tug her other nipple, pulls down harshly and the little twist of pain has her arching her hips up, a needy sound coming out of her throat.  </p><p>Forcing his other hand to grip her palm, his fingers curling around three of her own as he brushes her fingertips against her vulva, dips them into the first knuckle. Soft whine coming from her throat has him goading her, knowing she can’t pass up a challenge, no matter how small, against him,  “C’mon, Captain Glasses. Aren’t you gonna finish? Or is it cause you can’t?” </p><p>Small jab, but he’s also curious. Up close she looks wrecked, but frustration and tension obvious in the set of her shoulders, “I don’t need an audience, Roronoa! And I can! It’s not like I don’t know-”</p><p>“Back to Roronoa? I liked it better when you called me by my name, woman,” grasping her wrist as he jerks forward, pushes, and pulls her fingers in and out of her for her.</p><p>Sharp cry of his name, his actual fucking name, and something about her lips forming that simple word, the way her breath hitches and she stutters at the end, has him growling under his breath as he makes her fingers twist, makes sure to push them in deep. </p><p>“Zo-ro-”</p><p>“Looks like you need help getting yourself off Glasses,” and the frustrating sound she lets out- a sound between a yelp and mewl that shoots straight to his dick, has him taking a deep breath because this fucking woman just stares at him when he continues, “And ‘sides, seems like I’m the guy you were looking for.”</p><p>Surprised when her fingers grip his hair and pull, slight sting causing sparks of electricity to trail down his back, enjoying the keening sound she makes when she clenches her hands on his shoulders, fingers gripping the fabric of his coat as she writhes on the bed, hips twisting and turning as she tries to get the right angle on her fingers. </p><p>She tries to wrestle her thumb to her clit but he just furrows his brows in mock confusion at the glare she shoots him when he just pulls her fingers out slowly, “If you want something, just ask.” </p><p>She’s stubborn though, just continues to glare at him before sputtering, “You said you were going to help-”</p><p>“Aren’t I?” slamming her fingers back inside her and thrusting them in and out of her fast, makes her buck her hips and try to keep up as she starts keening again., “Well yes, but-”</p><p>The way her chest heaves, sweat trails down her neck, has him thinking she looks fucking <em> gorgeous </em> like this. Doesn’t see a trace of a marine woman, his mortal enemy; right now, she’s just Tashigi, the woman. </p><p>“Mmm, but?” Calm tone offset by the frantic pace he makes his fingers keep, enjoying the way her smaller hand clenches in the front fabric of his coat. A sharp yank and Tashigi drags him down, grunting as he falls forward, hand shooting out to keep him hovering above her.</p><p>Shaking her head, she presses her lips against his neck, whispering into his ear as she admits, “It’s not enough,” and she’s shy, had pegged this after so many run-ins with her, not surprised when she can’t look him in the eye to tell him. Would be a liar if he didn’t say that it kind of turned him on- usually doesn’t like that, prefers his women confident but it just gets his fucking blood going, gets his palms sweating and itching to grip and fuck.</p><p>Chuckling deep from his chest, he pries her fingers out of her, “S’not enough?” Appreciates the way she tangles her free hand in his hair and pulls again, keeping her face hiding in his neck as she trails her lips up and down, tongue peeking out to taste the skin. </p><p>His hands grip her thighs, dragging nails across the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs before pressing two of his own fingers inside of her, pushes them as deep as they can go before spreading them apart inside of her. Panting, he swears he can feel the heat from her face, pressed tight against his skin, as she admits, “Y-yes,” and he’s not sure if it’s an answer to his question or if it’s just a statement. <em> Little column A, little column B.  </em></p><p>She’s fucking tight around his fingers, eye-rolling into the back of his head as he imagines the way she’ll grip his dick- wants to memorize the look on her face with every plunge, every scissoring motion he makes inside her making her mouth drop open, tongue peeking out to lick dry chapped lips.  </p><p>Twisting his wrist, he savors the soft chant of his name when he flicks her clit with his thumb, starts pressing down to add pressure as he forces another finger inside her, relishing the short, stuttering huffs of air she lets out. The shout she lets out when he curls his pushes in deep, curling his fingers- hits that spot that she was desperately looking for. </p><p>“Next time, Tashigi,” grunting at the wet sounds of his fingers slamming inside her, “Go in as deep as you can- like this,” the guttural groan she lets out raising the hair on the back of his neck as he presses in deep again, tries to drive his fingers in even deeper before he curls them again, pushing straight against the spot,” and then curl them just so,” her legs twitching letting him know she was close, “and you won’t be left wanting.”</p><p>He’s fucking harder than he thinks ever been, sure that at this point he might be coming in his pants when he finally gets her off. He’s an asshole, slowing his fingers to a crawl before speeding up again, keeps his fingers spread for a moment likes the way she clenches around them before slowly sliding them out,</p><p>He doesn’t let up on the pressure, zeros in on that spot with every thrust of his fingers, and he drops to her side, propping himself up on his arm as he curls around Tashigi’s body, fingers never once stopping. Wants a view of her, all flushed and sweaty skin, thinks he’d like to kiss her- feel her tongue tracing against his own, wants to be pressed chest to chest with her so he can feel the way her heartbeat speeds up the closer she gets- but he’ll settling for biting at her neck, the junction of her shoulder, canines digging into her skin, pressing deep and seeing the pulse jump under the delicate pale skin. </p><p>Her shoulder’s jerking into his chest, but it’s worth it when she glances up at him beneath her lashes and bites her lip, making him thrust his hips against her side. <em> How pathetic. </em></p><p>Flicking her clit again, he rubs it fast, flicks it up and down as he slams his fingers inside of her. Adds a fourth finger when he feels the way her hips stutter in their rhythm, the way her legs start twitching. She’s spasming, back arching as her hips jerk wildly, body seizing as she finally comes. Just twists and turns his fingers, thrusting through each convulsion. </p><p>The way she says his name when she finally breaks apart might be his favorite part, the soft way she trails the o’s has him palming his dick through his pants with his soaked fingers, as she tries to pull herself together.</p><p>Turning on her side, rubbing her legs together as she looks at him through half-lidded eyes as he cups himself. He doesn’t feel any shame, just shrugs his shoulder.  When he goes to get up, her hands shootout to stop him, hands resting on his arm and tugging on his coat sleeve. She just shakes his head when he grumbles, “We don’t gotta do anything,” but the woman has that stubborn look on her face- brow slightly crinkled, a determined glint in her eyes that he’s always enjoyed. <em> Same look on her face before she challenges me to a fight. </em>Thinks fucking her would probably be like one of their fights, one of their duels - long, drawn-out, passionate, and always with him coming out on top. </p><p>There’s silence for a moment, makes a shiver of anticipation run down his back before she’s turning to face him completely, and licking her lips. “Do you not want to?” her head tilting in a challenge like it was an everyday fucking occurrence for this to happen. Doesn’t think he’d mind if it was. </p><p>He doesn’t bother saying anything, just takes his coat and shirt off, throwing them in the corner of her room on her warship and pulling his pants down his hips, he slides them low on his thighs to grab his dick in hand, Likes the way her breath hitches he sees a spark of appreciation behind her eyes as she takes his hand in, the slow pump up and down, a twist at the top and a tighter grip at the base, precum building at the tip. </p><p>She’s focused solely on him, on his dick, and he likes the hot stare, likes the way her nipples harden when he groans and hips bucking as her hand creeps out to pull on his balls, rolling them in her hand. Eye cloning when he feels her mouth on them, tugging at them with her lips, tongue brushing against the skin of her, fingers coming to grip the base of his dick. </p><p>She knocks his hand away on his next downward stroke, keeps sucking his balls as she slides her hand up and down on his dick. He tightens her grip on his dick, shows her where to add pressure on her upward stroke that has sparks shooting behind his eyes as he lets out a short moan at the gentle nip to his balls, tongue soothing the brief ache and he wants to come but doesn’t want to waste it on her hand. Knows her pussy’s going to be better than her hand, her mouth could be right now. </p><p>Pulling her hand away his hand grips her hair, pulling her head back as he rips her mouth away from his swollen balls. She has a trail of saliva running her mouth and he thinks that’s fucking hot- wonders what it would look like after she got done sucking his dick but that was definitely for another time-</p><p>Right now, he just really wants to be inside of her. “How far do you wanna go?” And he’s gotta fucking know, has to hear what she wants- needs to know because they’ve skipped a few different steps this evening already; fucking an enemy was bad enough, but he doesn’t want to pressure her. Not his prerogative to ever force himself on a woman. </p><p>Making her come could be enough- if that’s where she wanted to leave it. </p><p>She just nods her head as she shakes her ankle, pants finally fall to the floor... Scoffing, “That isn’t a fucking answer.”</p><p>“I think it’s pretty obvious, Roronoa,” and she’s got the balls to look bashful right now, after everything they’ve done.</p><p>“Sucking my balls and jerking me off is as far as you wanna go? ‘Cause you haven’t said you want any more than that.”</p><p>Blush on her face, she looks down as she mumbles and Zoro would find it finally, how fucking shy she is and difficult she makes things if he wasn’t so frustrated, ready to burst out of his skins with the level of frustration he’s felling. </p><p>“Just tell me how far you want to go.” She tries to scoot away from him, but he just pulls her back, lays half on her when she mumbles again, reminds her, ‘C’mon, just tell me.”</p><p>“I want to go all the way… Zoro.”</p><p>Thank fuck. </p><p>She presses a shy kiss against his cheek, and it feels almost sweet- too sweet, has him shuddering but that could be because next, she’s biting his lip, tugging where it stings and he hisses, feels the blood rushing through his veins pound so loud he almost misses the way she gasps as he settles his back against the wall of her room, gripping her hips and draw her onto his lap. Legs widening to settle outside his hips she shivers as he rolls his dick against her, his hands dragging his pants down past his knees. She leans back, breasts sticking out and he can’t help himself, mouth sucking a nipple, hand on her grip clenching.  </p><p>Thrusting, he feels the head of his deck <em> just right there, </em> dipping in just a hair that has her digging her nails into your shoulders as she rolls her hips in response. She’s just wet enough that it’s dripping down the sides of his dick, and he does it without thinking- hands resting on her hips and stilling her when she tries to force herself down. </p><p>Tight grip, he knows he’s gonna leave bruises but she just drags her nails down his stomach, nails catching on scars and dipping across his abdominal muscles. The muscles jump and shift, every inch of his skin hypersensitive, feeling like there was electricity running through his veins now with the way he felt. She just keeps trying though, tries to wiggle her way out of his grip, tries to distract him away from it by pulling at his hair, taking a bite to the base of his neck. </p><p>What does it is the way she twists and turns, panting against his ear and whining his name in that frustrated and desperate tone, eyes glazed over and lidded. Groaning, he pushes her down slowly because it’s that fucking good. Really hadn’t thought that having sex with a marine, let alone Tashigi, could and would feel this good. Doesn’t know how she does it but she’s fucking squeezing him, muscles clenching when he’s balls deep. Relishes in the way she sharply inhales at the feeling before she’s rolling her hips against him, legs shaking when he starts thrusting. </p><p>She does look good like this, riding him and hair clinging to her skin, so fucking long that it’s almost touching his thighs, tickles his chest when she starts swiveling her hips, falling forward, resting her palms on his chest as she leans down. Hand gripping the back of her head, he just presses his lips against her, skims the seam of her lips with her tongue before sliding against hers when he pulls her flush against him, hip to hip. Indulges in the sloppy twist of his tongue against hers as his other hand grips her shoulder, presses her down as he slams inside of her. </p><p>The headboard is banging into the wall, really fucking grateful there’s a party outside, <em> Just like Punk Hazard, </em>and the warship had been empty earlier, everyone too busy getting drunk as balls on the beach. </p><p>Doesn’t have to worry about anyone getting nosy, poking their head around. Honestly doesn’t need to be interrupted right now. </p><p>The breaks in between of her pants were a garbled mess of portions of his name, exclamation mingle with his grunts, a snarl leaving him when she leans back suddenly, hair ticking his thighs and legs, sticking to his skin as she rolls her hips when he plunges in deep and stops moving, just feels the random clenching of her muscles as she keeps rolling her hips, drags his dick to different spots that have her eyes closed shut tight, a pleasing sound leaving her throat when he nips at her neck under her ear, tugs at her earlobe when she shivers and breathes deep. </p><p>His skin feels too tight, maybe two sizes too small, because fuck she’s gripping him tight- and she doesn’t mind the sharp jerks off his hips when she clenches, doesn’t mind the groan that echos in the room. The sound of the two of them is something he fucking likes- almost as much as the sight of his dick burying its way inside of her. </p><p>Aims to make her stutter his name when he shifts his hips, changes the angle as he drives his dick in and tilts her hips, pulls her forward as he grinds on ever thrust in, hitting that sweet spot that has her clawing at his arms, his stomach again, this time leaving trails beading with blood. </p><p>Fair enough, considering the harsh grip he has on her hip, her thigh, as he focuses on hitting that same angle, that same spot that has her bucking her hips and losing control. And fuck him, that’s hot - the way she suddenly looses what little composure she had left. </p><p>She’s close- so fucking close- and he’s not that far behind her, either. Just needs a few thrusts, makes sure to grind against her, guides her hands to tug her nipples as he slides a hand between their bodies, spreads her lips to soak them before sliding against her clit. Doesn’t let up on pulling at it, keeping pressure as her hands dig into his chest, because she has to come before he does- Zoro wasn’t a fucking kid, could normally go as long as it took to get his partners there but between watching her earlier and her riding his dick now, he’s almost at the max. </p><p>He’ll be fucking damned if he comes before she does. Grunting with the effort, he grips her hips in his hands again and flips them over, makes sure he doesn’t slide out- and fuck it’s worth it. Likes the startled breath she lets out and the way her hands clutch at his shoulders, at his hair, when she feels the bed under her back. </p><p>Not a second later, his hands grip her ankles and cross them over his shoulders, grips ber own shoulders, and uses his tight grip to force on him harder. Each thrust has him grinding against her, brushing against her clit, on each deep thrust in, and her eyes roll into the back of her head as she sucks at her neck, leaves a mark when he feels her nails dragging down his back. The woman was leaving her own marks- turn around is fair play. </p><p>It doesn’t take long to get here - not when he sucks the inside of her leg at a deep thrust, another grind against her clit and she fucking <em> finally </em>is coming. Her hips are bucking and she’s arching her back as much as she can in his grips straining against it and the muscles in her legs tare witching, spasming. The clench, the pressure, of her pussy has him gritting his teeth, grunting with the effort as he forces himself inside of her again, once, twice- makes sure to grind harshly prolong her orgasm a little and the sounds she’s making- broken moans of his name and he can feel it, the pressure and his eye rolls back as his vision get spotty, bursts of lights behind his eye, hands bruising her shoulders he clenches his hands, another grind as he comes down.</p><p>His skin feels fucking sensitive, like fireworks are shooting off- every nerve in his body alert and she’s sweaty with her eyes but a small smile on her face as he drops down, presses his chest against her own as he presses a quick kiss against her lips- one he decides to have lingers when she gasps and his tongue traces in. </p><p>Pulling out is fucking hard to do- going from hot wet heat to the stale air of the room- but she just crinkles her face at the squelching sound it makes before pulling his mouth against hers again.</p><p>“The party’s not over, Zoro, why don’t you stay?”</p><p>And he’ll be damned, but he <em> does. </em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1 - As always, a huge shout out to the world's best beta reader for this prompt- <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnamars/pseuds/lunamars">lunamars</a>. Thanks for reading my shenanigans. It is appreciated!</p><p>2 - Don’t forget to join the cult. We are fuckin’ rad!<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/tSwZVc">Zotash Discord - Join The Cult</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>